Not Another Instant Messaging Story
by theenvylover
Summary: heh, a parody of all of the AIM stories out there. this is a oneshot and it will stay a oneshot! voted ::the only IM story that deserves to be up here::.


hey there  
:D  
so i was looking for new stories and on the first page i found _three_ instant messaging stories!!!  
well,  
of course i have to input my point of view on the subject  
even though i haven't read any of the others...  
and i don't have AIM...  
...  
this is going to be interesting...  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Instant Messaging Story**

**MasochisticLion (12:10:35 pm):** Hey Bella

**MasochisticLion (12:10:35 pm): **I miss you so much

**MasochisticLion (12:10:36 pm):** I'm typing this on my phone so it might be a little slow

**MasochisticLion (12:10:36 pm): **Alice won't let me near you today, something about shopping…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:36 pm):** Bella?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:37 pm): **Bella? You there?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:37 pm):** …

**MasochisticLion (12:10:38 pm):** Are you ignoring me?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:38 pm):** I know you're online; your thing says you are!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:39 pm):** Are you messaging somebody else?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:39 pm):** It better not be that idiotic mutt…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:40 pm): **I swear, if you just leave me with him for a few minutes I'll…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:41 pm):** How do you erase on this thing?!?!!?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:41 pm):** I didn't mean it

**MasochisticLion (12:10:42 pm):** really, I didn't!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:42 pm):** I know he's your friend and I respect your decisions…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:43 pm):** …

**MasochisticLion (12:10:43 pm):** Are you ignoring me?

**MasochisticLion (12:10:43 pm):** I swear I didn't mean it

**MasochisticLion (12:10:44 pm):** it's just these keys are so close together

**MasochisticLion (12:10:44 pm):** what I really meant to say was…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:45 pm):** …

**MasochisticLion (12:10:45 pm):** I love you.

**MasochisticLion (12:10:45 pm):** really, I do

**MasochisticLion (12:10:46 pm):** and if you like him then I guess I won't...

**MasochisticLion (12:10:46 pm):** …kill him

**MasochisticLion (12:10:47 pm):** …personally

**MasochisticLion (12:10:47 pm):** I mean,

**MasochisticLion (12:10:48 pm):** I do owe him for taking care of you during…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:48 pm):** …my mistake…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:49 pm):** I will never forgive myself for leaving you.

**MasochisticLion (12:10:50 pm):** but still, the fact that you believed those lies…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:51 pm):** how the hell do I erase on this thing?!?!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:51 pm):** I mean, it's the twenty first century,

**MasochisticLion (12:10:52 pm):** you would think that somebody would invent a way to erase on AIM…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:53 pm):** or phones with buttons that are further apart…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:53 pm):** or online icons that are accurate…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:54 pm):** I'm even beginning to think that you aren't even online

**MasochisticLion (12:10:54 pm):** well, if that's the case, I'm going to go now…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:55 pm):** I mean 'offline', not 'away'!!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:55 pm):** I've learned from my mistakes!!!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:56 pm):** I won't leave you again!!

**MasochisticLion (12:10:56 pm):** …

**MasochisticLion (12:10:57 pm):** but I need to get offline…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:57 pm):** until we meet again…

**MasochisticLion (12:10:57 pm):** I love you.

**MasochisticLion has signed off (12:10:58 pm)**

**LambInLove (12:10:59 pm):** hey Edward! I miss you…

* * *

am i the only one that realized that the vampires would be able to break electronical devices by inputting too much data at once?  
...  
am i the only one that is crazy?  
:D 

well,  
i figured that Bella would have some electronic issues and Edward would have some...  
well,  
issues...  
:D

i wonder if that's how AIM lays it out,  
i think i've seen someone do it like that...  
...  
i should do more research for my stories  
:D

-the**envy**lover


End file.
